Devil's Snare
by Marsetta
Summary: I can't take how overprotective you've become. (Blaise/Ron) Slash.


**So, I wrote this for class, hope it doesn't suck too bad.**

 _ **Task: For this task, I would like you to write about a person who is extremely possessive towards another character; you must also write about the possessed character escaping the relationship, or being released freely.**_

 _ **Word Count: 966 words**_

 **I DON'T OWN!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"You cannot keep doing this, we were only talking," his voice was sharp as he wrenched his arm out of his boyfriend's grip.

Ronald Weasley was fuming, his free hand rubbing his arm where Blaise Zabini stood, his face schooled into a look of indifference.

"She was flirting with you," Blaise said simply, his eyes glancing dangerously at the wall that now separated him from the girl.

"Hermione, flirting with me, I think you might have hit your head, she's my best female friend," Ron hissed, his hands now clenched in the jacket he had managed to grab before being dragged out of the building.

They didn't speak again, Blaise deeming it unimportant to try and convince the dense red head of the obvious crush the woman had on him.

Line

Hermione was confused, one minute she was talking to her friend about wedding plans, she and Ginny had been planning their wedding for a month now, and the date still hadn't been set. Ron, as the chosen best man, was helping her choose the venue.

"Hermione," Harry's voice broke through her confusion, her brown eyes meeting his green, shared concern showed in the colored depths.

"I don't know what's going on with them, I thought Blaise got over the incident," Hermione spoke softly, her eyes glancing to the wall, the direction of where her best male friend lived with his long time boyfriend.

The incident had been in seventh year, when she was still convinced she was in love with Ron; she hadn't realized that her feelings were actually for his sister until after. A kiss stolen from his lips before she found out he was dating someone.

That someone happened to be in the room at the time, his eyes glaring daggers into her skull before standing abruptly and promptly claiming the tall red head as his, no one dared try with Ron since; if they did, something bad would happen.

The relationship was starting to get worrying, Blaise didn't let Ron go out much anymore, it almost surprised her when Ron walked in the door, a large smile on his face and his eyes searching. She felt a phantom flutter in her chest when he turned his bright, happy, blue eyes on her, giving her the biggest smile she's seen in years.

It all ended abruptly, making Hermione feel like her friend was ripped away from her; Harry must have felt the same, a frown on his face and his fingers picking at his robes. They had to do something, they couldn't just leave him in that situation, unable to go out and have fun with his friends.

Line

Ron screamed out, throwing the glass at the wall, half expecting it to shatter, not surprised when it didn't. Blaise had spelled the house and all its contents to make sure Ron was 'safe', whatever the bloody hell that's supposed to mean.

He couldn't cut vegetables damn it, everything was bought precut or premade, it was getting on his last nerve.

"You need to stop this, I need to go out, I need human interaction," Ron growled out, his eyes narrow and his hands gripping the back of a chair, debating throwing it, knowing it wouldn't do any harm didn't take the satisfaction out of throwing things in anger, it was almost lethargic.

"You have human interaction," Blaise told him, calmly taking his clenched hands in his own, the chair being left behind as the dark boy pulled his lover out of the kitchen and into the living room. Blaise pulled Ron into him, sitting on the couch with Ron between his legs.

"You know what I mean, I can't rely on you to give me everything, you need to let me get things done on my own," Ron mumbled, snuggling into his lover, his hands playing with Blaise's long fingers; nothing more was said, Blaise carding his hand through Ron's hair and lulling him to sleep.

Line

Ron was packing, he couldn't do this anymore, at first it had been adorable just how jealous Blaise could be; he had assumed the other man would grow out of it, but it had only gotten worse.

He couldn't deal with this, couldn't deal with the possessive behavior, the silent anger that seemed to emit from him anytime Ron left the building, the glares that scared anyone off who would have approached. Ron thrived on human interaction, he was in his element while joking or even talking calmly with a person. He might not be the sharpest tool in the emotional department, but at least he used to be able to piss someone off, no human interaction aside from his boyfriend meant 'no chance' to make a fool of himself, but it also meant 'no chance' of making friends, 'no chance' of meeting up with old friends.

At this rate, Ron highly doubted Blaise would allow him to go to his own sister's wedding, where he was supposed to be the best man.

It wasn't the hardest thing to do, but for some reason, it was sending chills down his back, a cold feeling overtaking him the closer he got to being gone. He'd stay with Harry on the other side of London, Blaise wouldn't be able to do anything to him while he was with Harry, not unless he wanted to go against the aurors.

Ron looked around the house one last time, this was it; he was leaving. His things were packed and his friend waiting for him outside.

When Blaise got back that night he found the house empty. He knew this would happen, though he hoped it wouldn't. He just wished that Ron would have stayed.

He slumped over on the couch, ignoring his instincts to sit dignified, long into the night.

* * *

 **So I wrote this really quick while I waited for my train. Maybe I'll go over it in a few months and put in more plot.**  
 **Mars**


End file.
